I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good
by lady gelfling
Summary: What happens when two sexually frustrated wizards manage to find the Room of Requirement? Presented with plenty of alone time, and the opportunity to experiment, Kurt and Blaine decide to get naughty. Chapter 2: Welcome back to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: June

**Title:** I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good

**Author:** lady_gelfling

**Warnings: **Smut, language

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine

**Word Count:**3,004

**Summary:** What happens when two sexually frustrated wizards manage to find the Room of Requirement? Presented with plenty of alone time, and the opportunity to experiment, Kurt and Blaine decide to get naughty.

**A/N:** Okay, so this is a fill for the glee_kink_meme. It's going to be 12 chapters, each chapter taking place in a different month. There will be several different kinks, and there will be a Harry Potter pick up line (not my own) at the beginning of each chapter, and I will try to incorporate it into the chapter. Now, without further ado, I present to you the first chapter of I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good

* * *

><p><em>You look like you'd be a good Quidditch player. Want to ride my broomstick?<em>

* * *

><p>The castle practically roared and shook on its foundations as the student body came thundering in, cheering and yelling. For the first time since the legendary Harry Potter had graduated, Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup.<p>

And it was all thanks to the best Keeper since Ron Weasley and Oliver Wood.

Sure, Wes Montgomery had made a fantastic catch of the Snitch, and of course Santana Lopez made made many scores. She was known for those off the Quidditch Pitch as well. And yeah, Lauren Zizes and Noah Puckerman were often compared to Fred and George, but they weren't the show stoppers.

No, Blaine Anderson had everyone's attention as he made over fifty spectacular saves, putting his own life at risk many times. He had nearly everyone in the stadium cheering his name madly, rooting for Gryffindor to win the Cup. Even a few Slytherin fangirls had been eyeing the attractive Keeper.

But of course there was always one party pooper. And that one happened to be leaning against a wall, frowning, as his boyfriend was carried by the mass of cheering fans through the castle.

Of course, Kurt Hummel was ecstatic that his House had won, and he was even happier that his boyfriend had made it possible. But that didn't mean that he wasn't miffed. After all, he had been picturing this moment since he started dating Blaine. It had involved him sprinting across the pitch, and kissing his boyfriend passionately, reveling in the victory of his great win.

Of course, he had forgotten a few key details, such as how much he hated running, and how enthusiastic Blaine's teammates were. Sure, he should have expected this, but that really didn't take off the sting of disappointment.

Sighing, Kurt resigned himself to the fact that his plans just weren't going to work out. After all, the Gryffindor Common Room would be packed. If he snuck up to be alone with Blaine, sure the rest of their House would quickly figure out what was going on. No need to scar the First Years after all. Noah Puckerman was known for his crude comments, and his head to mouth filter seemed to be inadequate.

Digging his hands into his pockets, Kurt sighed, and began to trudge along the vacant corridor. He had followed the crowd up to the Seventh Floor, but his feet were too sore to keep up with the rushing crowd.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and Kurt was embarrassed to admit that he let out a loud, undignified squeal. Hearing a deep familiar chuckle behind him, and inhaling the easily recognizable smell of treacle tart, Kurt's eyes widened, and he let out a much quieter, happier squeal, as he turned around in Blaine's arms.

"Blaine!" He cried happily, wrapping his boyfriend in a tight hug. "How did you escape-er, get away?"

Blaine snickered at Kurt's use of verbs. "Well, Puck isn't exactly the most trustworthy guy, and neither is Finn; no offense to your stepbrother. They knocked me against a low rafter, and I sort of somersaulted over their shoulders. I don't think they really noticed. It hurt like a bitch though." He rubbed the back of his head and winced.

Kurt pouted slightly, and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. "Aw, I'm sorry mon amour. Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?"

Blaine bit down on his lip, hard. Hearing the French words slip out of Kurt's beautiful lips, in a perfect accent always sent blood flowing straight to his lower half. "I'd like for you to kiss a different part of me." He growled out, his voice low and possessive. And with that, he had pushed Kurt against the wall, prying the countertenor's lips open with his tongue.

Kurt's hands immediately made their way to Blaine's strong, muscular arms that were currently pinning him to the wall behind him. He was kissing back fervently, and loving every second of it. Suddenly, he was glad he hadn't gotten to kiss Blaine in front of the entire school, because in these scarlet skinny jeans that he had worn in support of his team, hiding his obvious erection would have been impossible.

Blaine's hands slid under Kurt's golden jacket, and he smirked. "I'm loving the outfit." He growled, gesturing towards the gold jacket and fedora, with the scarlet jeans that were so tight, he was amazed a toothpick could fit into them. "I've never felt so loved and supported."

Kurt smirked and decided to have a little fun with Blaine. "Oh really?" He whispered throatily in Blaine's ear, taking pride in the shivers that immediately ran down his spine. "You've never felt more loved? How about last week, hmm? When I gave it up to you for the first time? You didn't feel loved, when your huge cock was buried deep inside me?"

Blaine groaned in frustration, and pushed Kurt away. The taller boy was surprised, and slightly hurt. Though that quickly turned into concern, as Blaine literally began pulling his own hair. "God Kurt, you can't just say things like that!" He cried in frustration.

He began pacing back and forth, with his boyfriend watching him carefully. "I mean, all I've been able to think about for the past week was how amazing that felt! But since we live with a pack of wolves who are more gossipy than a group of grandmothers, we'll probably never get the chance to do that again! I just wish there was some way to be alone with you!"

Blaine was ranting now, which Kurt found quite amusing. Until he was distracted by something equally interesting behind his boyfriend. "I mean, we can't do it in an empty corridor, because we'll definitely get caught, and get into loads of trouble, and empty classrooms are just tacky and cliche."

"Blaine?"

"And I mean, we won't get to see each other all summer, since I'm going away to Italy, and even then, my parents would hardly be supportive,"

"Blaine!"

"It's like life is trying to screw with us, saying 'oh here, have an amazing first time, and enjoy it, because you won't ever get a chance to do it again-"

"BLAINE!"

The Quidditch player turned to look at his boyfriend with an annoyed expression on his face. "What?" He cried, slightly irritated that Kurt was clearly not listening to him. But Kurt simply pointed at the wall behind him, and Blaine turned around, expecting to see empty wall. Instead, he saw a large ornate door. Frowning he said, "Um, that wasn't here a minute ago."

Kurt shook his head. "No, it just started to appear when you were ranting about your sexual frustration." Blaine would have blushed, but he was too curious about the door to pay Kurt's words any heed. Biting his lip, he gestured towards the door.

"Let's check it out!" He called eagerly, and Kurt widened his eyes as Blaine immediately grabbed the doorknob. His boyfriend had the habit of acting without thinking, and more often than not, it got him into trouble.

"Are you insane?" Kurt hissed, grabbing his boyfriend's arm. "Do you not remember the bowtruckle incident? I was picking splinters out of your ass for a week!" But instead of halting and blushing like Kurt had expected, Blaine simply smirked cheekily.

"Well, it's a good thing you love my ass then!"

And with that, he turned around, and walked straight into the disappearing, unknown room, without any regard for the warning Kurt had given him. Sighing, Kurt looked to the heavens, with a simple question on his lips.

Why me?

"Holy Merlin." Blaine breathed, and when Kurt examined the room, his jaw dropped. Without trying to sound like he was in a porno film, the room was basically a wet dream. There was a large comfortable bed in the center of the room, with soft fluffy pillows, and silky sheets. Next to the bed was a bookcase, but instead of books, it seemed to hold dozens of bottles of lubes and lotions.

On the right side of the room was a bubbling hot tub, and Kurt felt his muscles sag slightly, just even thinking about it. A little ways away from the bubbling tub was a table, full of…toys. Kurt swallowed, and looked away. Hot damn, they had just had sex for the first time a week ago! Kurt was most definitely not ready for that.

"What is this place?" Blaine breathed in wonder. Well, really he was trying to figure out if it had a lock. Because right now he needed nothing more than to bury his dick in Kurt's tight heat, and this room was really not helping matters.

"This must be the Room of Requirement!" Kurt gasped out, amazed that they had found this place. "It was alluded to in Hogwarts a History: The Revised Edition. You know, by Hermione Granger! I can't believe we found it! So much history has happened in here!"

But Blaine was far more interested in the lock he had found on the door. Quickly bolting it, and placing a lock safe charm on the room, he turned to Kurt, and began kissing his neck. "Mhhm. History. Yeah. Let's make some history of our own right here."

Kurt wasn't buying it. He pushed Blaine away. "Blaaine!" He said, whining slightly. "We can't have sex in here! This is the Room of Requirement! It-It would be like having sex in a secret shrine or something!"

Blaine groaned. "But Kuuurt! I'm so hard! And look, it's called the Room of Requirement. Right now I require to be having sex with you! Please Kurt, I know that you want this just as badly as I do. Come on, please baby."

Kurt bit his lip, and he felt his resolve breaking. He loved when Blaine called him 'baby', and his boyfriend knew it. Suddenly, Blaine began to kiss his neck, biting and sucking. When he reached the sweet spot on Kurt's collarbone, the countertenor moaned.

"Okay, okay! Fine, I'll let you fuck me."

Blaine snorted at Kurt's tone, and his word choice. "Thank you, oh gracious one. Now you, my beautiful boyfriend, are wearing far too many clothes to satisfy me."

Kurt smirked. "And Merlin forbid you go unsatisfied for any length of time." But conceding to Blaine's wishes, he quickly shed the shiny gold jacket, letting it drop to the ground. He didn't even care that it would probably wrinkle. It didn't matter. All that mattered was the fact that Blaine was looking at him so possessively, making his knees turn into jelly.

"Too many clothes yourself sexy." Kurt growled lowly. Blaine smirked, and quickly pulled his scarlet robes off over his head. He was soon down to the pair of black pants he wore under his Quidditch robes, and the white undershirt he always wore.

"Is that better?" Blaine breathed in Kurt's ear, and the countertenor moaned. He quickly tore off his tie, and fumbled with the buttons. As soon as he had the shirt undone, Blaine practically tore it off his shirt, and quickly hoisted Kurt into his arms.

Kurt wrapped his impossibly long legs around Blaine, attacking his mouth fiercely, as Blaine carried him over to the bed. Kurt was tossed unceremoniously onto the bed, but almost immediately Blaine was crawling on top of Kurt.

But Kurt wasn't having any of that. Gripping Blaine's shoulders, he used his strength and momentum to roll over so that he was straddling Blaine's waist. "Hey there." He whispered softly. Blaine smiled, and gripped Kurt's hips tightly.

"Hey yourself. So I hear you landed yourself a boyfriend."

Kurt smirked, and reached down, placing feather light kisses all over Blaine's chest. "Mhhm. That I did. He's pretty sexy you know."

"Yeah?" Blaine asked conversationally, reaching up and tossing Kurt's golden fedora off his head. "I'm jealous."

"Yeah. He's a Quidditch player. He just won this huge match for our House. He's a pretty popular guy. You might know him? Blaine, Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine pretended to think, and slowly, tantalizingly slowly began to finger the button of Kurt's skintight jeans. "I think I've heard of him. I would say that I would send him your way, but I'm a pretty selfish guy you know. I'm not one for sharing."

"Oh, is that right?" Blaine moaned, and bucked his hips up, desperate for some friction. Kurt moaned again, and began scrabbling at Blaine's chest. "Please baby, I need you to touch me. It hurts!" Kurt whined, and Blaine smirked.

"Well we can't have that, now can we?" Slowly, he unzipped Kurt's jeans, and pulled him out of them, letting his boyfriend's cock spring free. Kurt groaned as Blaine's hands lightly brushed against his hard cock.

"Too slow, too slow. I need you to fuck me, and I need you to fuck me now!" Kurt cried out, and Blaine smirked. He quickly stripped himself of his own pants, and pulled down Kurt's boxers. Reaching across, he grabbed the cherry flavored lube, Kurt's favorite flavor.

"I need to stretch you first baby." Blaine said, and Kurt moaned in protest, but that quickly stopped, as soon as Blaine slid a slick finger past Kurt's tight ring of muscle. Kurt immediately gasped, and as soon as he adjusted to the intrusion, he immediately clenched down on Blaine's finger.

Smirking at his beautiful boyfriend, Blaine slid another finger into Kurt, and his boyfriend moaned. "You know, I heard quite a few dirty jokes today. One in particular about Quidditch and broomsticks." Blaine smirked at Kurt, and the countertenor bit his lip.

"Oh yeah? And what was it?" He gasped out, losing his breath. Blaine smirked, and slipped a third finger into Kurt.

"You must be a Quidditch player. Do you want to ride my broomstick?"

Kurt paused, and then burst out into laughter. "Oh my Merlin, Blaine that was absolutely awful!" Blaine however simply laid under Kurt, waiting for Kurt to realize the impact of the question. And as soon as he did, Kurt's eyes widened.

"Y-you really want me to do that?" Kurt asked nervously. Wasn't it a little soon to be doing that? Sure, they had been dating for a year, but they had just had sex for the first time last week. But now that the idea was planted in his head, Kurt wanted nothing more than to ride Blaine.

"Yeah. Yeah, I really, really do Kurt." Swallowing, Kurt nodded happily, and Blaine smeared lube around his hole. Taking a deep breath, Kurt literally impaled himself on Blaine's cock, and both of them gasped at the sensation.

Kurt was breathing heavily, and was taking several moments to adjust. It was one thing having Blaine's fingers in his ass, but his dick was much thicker than anything he had ever had before.

After a few moments, Kurt finally began to move up and down on Blaine's cock, rolling his hips. Blaine moaned, and began thrusting up to meet Kurt's movements. This was hotter than anything they had ever done before. Their first time would always be perfect in their eyes, but this was definitely a whole new level of pleasure that they were experiencing.

Kurt's cock was leaking with precum, and he reached up to stroke himself, as he bounced up and down on Blaine's dick. He moaned, and Blaine thrusted up particularly hard, hitting his prostate. "BLAINE!" Kurt screamed in pleasure.

He felt the familiar heat coiling in his lower body, the tingle at the base of his spine. "Fuck Blaine, I won't last much longer." He moaned, and almost instantly, Blaine reached up and stroked Kurt's cock, hitting his prostate repetitively.

And it was too much for Kurt. He exploded all over his chest, and his muscles clenched around Blaine's hard dick. Feeling the muscle tighten around his cock, encasing it in warm, tight heat. Feeling Kurt orgasm around him was Blaine's undoing. With a shout, he came deep inside of Kurt, and felt his muscles constricting, before relaxing.

Kurt slumped over his body, and slowly slid off Blaine's cock, wincing at the emptiness. He collapsed against the pillows next to Blaine, and sighed. After a few minutes of just lying peacefully, Blaine sat up, arms wrapped around Kurt.

"Come on, let's take a bath." Kurt groaned in protest, but slowly followed Blaine, limping slightly, a result from their previous activities. Blaine helped him into the hot tub, and he let out a breathy sigh of contentment as he slid underneath the hot water. Blaine slid in next to him, and kissed Kurt's forehead lightly.

"I don't want to leave this place." Kurt said mournfully, looking around the amazing room. "It's almost like something from a wet dream." He blushed immediately after saying it, but Blaine smiled, and pushed a lock of his hair back.

"I know what you mean. But hey, we have the whole weekend. Classes don't resume until Monday. And now that we've found this place, who says that we have to 'unfind' it?"

Kurt smirked, and kissed Blaine chastely on the lips. Oh they were going to have fun in here.


	2. Chapter 2: September

**Title:** I Solemnly Swear I'm Up To No Good

**Author:** lady_gelfling

**Warnings:** Explicit sex, barebacking, language

**Rating:** NC-17

**Word Count:** 3,380

**Summary:** What happens when two sexually frustrated wizards manage to find the Room of Requirement? Presented with plenty of alone time, and the opportunity to experiment, Kurt and Blaine decide to get naughty.

**A/N:** Okay, so here's September! Next chapter is when they boys are going to start experimenting a little more! Review and let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><em>I've been whomping my willow thinking about you.<em>

* * *

><p>It was official. Summers were the absolute worst part of the year. Blaine, unfortunately, lived with uptight, self conscious parents. Pureblooded parents, who refused to have a gay son. So he was stuck attending various balls in awful dress robes, with frivolous, snotty girls who could not seem to wrap their heads around the fact that Blaine was very much gay, and had an amazing boyfriend.<p>

For his part, Kurt had been bored out of his mind, trying to keep Finn, Sam, and Puck out of trouble. He had managed to fit in a few shopping sprees with Mercedes and Tina, and had even gone to a concert where The Parselmouths were performing with Quinn. But though he loved his girls, they just could not take up the space in his heart that was reserved for Blaine. Nor could he spend any time being…intimate with them.

Needless to say, both boys had gotten onto very good terms with their right hands over the summer.

However, due to Blaine's status as a Prefect, they hadn't been able to sit by each other on the train ride over. In fact, the first time they managed to see each other was when they were headed to the carriages.

"Blaine!" The tired Prefect turned around, really not wanting to deal with any more questioning students, when he was practically jumped by a blur of brown and blue. Laughing, he smiled at his boyfriend, who's legs were currently wrapped around his waist.

"Hey there beautiful." Kurt smiled down at him, and slid down, placing his own two feet on the ground.

"Hey yourself sexy. I missed you." And with that, he captured Blaine's lips in a fierce kiss. There were a few wolf whistles and cat calls from on looking students, but the pair ignored them all. After all, they hadn't had any physical contact in three months, they hadn't even seen each other. Kurt, with the help of Mercedes, had tried to explain Skype to his boyfriend, but Blaine just wasn't getting it. Kurt knew he should have enrolled in Muggle Studies.

"Merlin Kurt, I missed you too." Blaine groaned into Kurt's mouth, and was about to resume kissing his lovely boyfriend, when they heard a loud, annoying voice behind them.

"OI!" Both Kurt and Blaine groaned, hearing the familiar loud, annoying speech patterns of one Rachel Berry. "You two need to get your arses up here! I don't care if you want to snog, I'd like to get up to the castle!" Both boys rolled their eyes, but complied, climbing in the carriage. Mercedes, Kurt's best friend, smirked at the pair of them, but did not talk about it.

"So, I take it you guys had an interesting summer?" Mercedes smirked, and Kurt glared at the diva. "I mean, I bet you two were practically glued to the hip." Kurt was now gritting his teeth together, grateful that the carriage was finally lurching to a stop. "So Blaine, you won't mind if I steal Kurt away to eat with me."

Before either Blaine or Kurt could protest, Mercedes flung the carriage door open, and whisked Kurt away, leaving a frowning Blaine behind with a smirking Rachel. Groaning, Blaine slumped back in the seat.

Without wiping her smirk off her face, Rachel coolly said, "So, how is Kurt in bed?"

Blaine snapped his eyes open and glared at the self proclaimed star.

* * *

><p>"Does he top, or do you?"<p>

Kurt groaned, and resisted the temptation to drop his head onto his golden plate, which was currently bare of food. He grabbed a roll, and stuffed it in his mouth, to avoid having to speak to the lunatic he called his mate.

Mercedes, apparently, had torn him away from Blaine, and sat down with him on the private end of the Gryffindor table, and had spent the past fifteen minutes inquiring about their sex life. Which was practically nonexistent at the moment. Kurt regretted deeply letting it slip that they had sex. He should have known; Mercedes was a bigger gossip than even he was.

"If you don't answer, I'm going to scream it at the top of my lungs." Mercedes threatened, and Kurt quickly swallowed, ridding his throat of the obstruction. He knew for a fact that Mercedes definitely could let her voice wail, and he really did not think that Blaine would appreciate the details of the sex lives being told to the entire school.

"He does, okay? Now can we please let this drop?" Kurt begged, but if the satisfied smirk and hungry look in Mercedes eyes was anything to go off of, they would be on this topic of discussion all night. Groaning, he looked at Blaine, and prayed that he was not involved in a subject as humiliating as this one was.

* * *

><p>"So, did Kurt actually come, or did he fake an orgasm?"<p>

If Jacob Ben-Israel had been lingering with his camera, he would have snatched the perfect opportunity to snap a photograph of Blaine Anderson, dapper Prefect extraordinaire choking and spluttering on his pumpkin juice. However, Rachel Berry often had the ability to bring out the oddest reactions in people with her blunt, upfront nature, especially when bringing up such…sensitive topics.

"Excuse me?" Blaine gasped, wiping himself off with a napkin. "Did you seriously just ask me that?"

Rachel looked indignant. "Of course I did! I thought you were paying attention Blaine, it's very rude to ignore someone!" Yet there she went, ignoring Blaine's gaping mouth. Taking a sip of her drink, she calmly said, "I know you two are having sex. But you are rather oblivious, so I figured you would probably miss something like Kurt faking an orgasm. I just want to make sure that you're pleasing him."

Blaine knew that his face was as red as a tomato, but he really did not think that this was an appropriate conversation. Especially in public. Or ever. "Um, Rach, look, you're my best mate and all, but I'm really not comfortable talking about this with you. Or anyone but Kurt really, so can you just-"

"But I can be very helpful!" Rachel cried, and Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"Aren't you a virgin?"

Rachel frowned, and sniffed. "Well yes, but I have two gay fathers. Our household is very open, we talk about everything. We don't keep anything a secret. We also don't believe in closed doors." Blaine's eyes widened, and he made a mental note to make sure he and Kurt never instilled that policy. If they married and had kids that is. "I'm sure I can tell you all I've picked up from them about gay sex. I can get you some of their toys too."

That was the final straw. Turning to Tina, who was currently engaged in conversation with Mike, Blaine begged her, "Tina, please switch seats with me. Please, or I will go insane." Sending him a pitying look, Tina complied. Not however, before Rachel managed to get one final, very loud, word in.

"Do you want me to give you a lesson on how to use vibrators?"

* * *

><p>"So hot!" Blaine gasped into Kurt's mouth, sucking down-hard-on Kurt's bottom lip. With a loud pop, Kurt pulled away, and looked deep into his eyes. Seeing Kurt there, slightly below him-thank you summertime growth spurt!-with his blue eyes shining brightly, his lips swollen and cherry red, Blaine felt himself growing even harder. God, how had he ever lived without this?<p>

"I missed this so much." Kurt said in reply, entwining his hands into Blaine's thick curls, which had escaped the potion that always gelled them down. "God, I missed you so much. I-I want you in me Blaine."

The Gryffindor Prefect gasped slightly, hearing Kurt's nervous confession. "God Kurt, you can't just say things like that." He groaned, feeling his cock twitch painfully. "Not when I can't act on them." They were currently on the seventh floor, by the ugly statue, having snuck away from the crowds to get a little privacy. It was well deserved after the horrid embarrassment they had suffered because of their maniac mates.

"But you can." Kurt said coyly, looping his arms loosely around Blaine's neck. "Don't you remember where we are?" Blaine looked around, frowning. Until memories of a fabulous room, a soft bed, and Kurt's even softer, bare skin beneath him. His eyes immediately widened, and lit up.

"Oh my god, let's go, let's go right now." Blaine said eagerly, tugging a chuckling Kurt along. He quickly paced the length of floor three times, thinking about what he wanted. It was hard not to think about what he wanted, especially when he had a boyfriend as beautiful as Kurt. As soon as the door opened, Blaine grabbed Kurt, and practically dragged him into the Room of Requirement.

When they entered, it was different then their last time. That had been awesome, and great, but they had seen each other every day that week. They hadn't seen each other in three months, and they were both achingly hard.

Pushing Kurt towards the bed, Blaine immediately tore their robes off, tossing them to the ground. Kurt groaned, seeing that Blaine had rolled the sleeves of his white shirt up, displaying his muscular arms. Blaine smirked, knowing that he was aesthetically pleasing to his boyfriend. Screw you, Rachel Berry, no way in hell had Kurt been faking that orgasm.

"Like what you see?" Blaine taunted slightly, whispering breathily in Kurt's ear, sending a shiver down the paler boy's spine. He loved, loved, loved the fact that he had grown taller than Kurt during the course of the summer. It was about damn time. Now he could do all kinds of awesome things, like lean down, and look down into Kurt's eyes. But it wasn't grossly exaggerated, like Finn and Rachel. Blaine was convinced that was why their relationship would never work out. The height difference was too great. But Blaine was barely a few centimeters above Kurt.

Yet that difference made all the difference in the world.

"Yes." Kurt breathed back, running his hands up and down Blaine's arms, making the hairs stand up on end, giving Blaine goosebumps. "Merlin, I love what I see. And I want to see more." Kurt growled out, before ferociously devouring Blaine's lips.

Blaine smiled against Kurt, and pulled away, gasping slightly. "I think that can be arranged." Painstakingly slow, he began to unbutton his shirt, knowing that Kurt would quickly become aggravated. And sure enough, he quickly batted Blaine's fingers away, and began fumbling with the buttons.

However, as always, Kurt's hands were trembling, and he was overexcited, which made undoing Blaine's buttons incredibly hard. Sensing his boyfriend's growing frustration, Blaine quickly finished undoing the last three, smirking at Kurt as he tossed off his shirt, revealing his muscular chest. Blaine was quite proud of his body, being on the Quidditch team did wonders for him. And he knew for a fact that Kurt loved his body.

"Oh Merlin I missed you." Kurt groaned, kissing Blaine's chest lightly. Shuddering, Blaine cupped Kurt's chin, and tilted it up, so the blue eyed angel was looking into his eyes.

"Your turn." Blaine whispered smoothly, and began undoing the buttons of Kurt's shirt. Within a minute, he had the white garment cast onto the floor, and was staring at Kurt's pale smooth chest. Kurt was not as muscular as Blaine was, but he was definitely toned. Those years of early morning yoga had clearly done him good, because his abs were clearly defined, and the sharp angles had smoothed out, after his early years of baby fat, which Blaine had still admired from a distance.

"Merlin Kurt, remind me again why it took me so long for me to tap this?" Blaine groaned into Kurt's skin, attaching his lips to Kurt's pale collarbone, nipping at the smooth porcelain flesh stretched out across the bone.

"Mmm, um, because you're-oh, mmm-an idiot?" Kurt suggested playfully, letting out sounds of contentment as Blaine worked wonders with his tongue. Merlin this summer had been awful. But school was shaping up to be a bloody miracle, if this was what Seventh Year was going to be like.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am, otherwise we could have done this ages ago." Blaine said, and quickly undid his belt, and pulled his pants off, kicking off his shoes and socks, so that he was standing in front of Kurt, wearing nothing but his boxers. "And now that we've done it, I can't imagine doing anything else."

Reaching over to Kurt, he quickly undid his boyfriend's belt. The second the belt was undone, Kurt's pants slid to the ground, falling from his tiny waist. Pear hips indeed. Kurt groaned, and then moaned into Blaine's skin, "Touch me."

Happy to comply, Blaine began palming him through his boxers, sliding a finger down Kurt's spine, so that he could feel the shivers that racked his body. Nothing in the world compared to this, it was just so fantastic, so special.

"Damn Rachel for trying to nose in on this." Blaine muttered. His embarrassment was long forgotten-why had he been embarrassed to be tapping this gorgeous ass?-but the awkwardness of Rachel Berry trying to give him a lecture on gay sex still lingered.

"Rachel talked to you? Mercedes was giving me the Spanish Inquisition. Damn you Blaine Anderson, who's smart idea was it to make them hang out together?" Kurt gave Blaine a glare, and the Prefect chuckled.

"Um, that would be you love. But don't worry. I think they're just going to have to live with the curiosity of what goes on in our sex lives. Speaking of which, I would really like to get back to that, if you don't mind."

Kurt blushed, and Blaine had the privilege of watching the blush spread. It blossomed on his cheeks, and his neck, making its way down to his stomach. Blaine saw the blush disappear down Kurt's boxers, and he dropped to his knees, kissing the reddened trail, listening to Kurt's gasps and pants.

"Y-yeah, good-good idea." Kurt stuttered, and dug his fingers into Blaine's curls as Blaine slid Kurt's boxers down to his ankles. The Quidditch player began kissing and licking Kurt's inner thighs, always coming dangerously close, yet never actually touching Kurt's cock. Smirking up at his beautiful boy, Blaine began to breathe cool air onto Kurt's cock, and Kurt clenched his fingers around Blaine's hair tighter.

"Ohmygod." He breathed out, trying to control himself. "Oh Merlin, Blaine, that feels so good. So much better than-" Kurt quickly cut off, and another full body flush spread over his skin. But if he thought the subject was dropped, he was so very wrong. Blaine was very interested in what Kurt had to say, and quickly stood up.

"So much better than what?" Blaine growled out, but Kurt simply blushed in response. "What were you going to say Kurt? You'd better answer, otherwise I might assume the worst. I might think that you went looking for this somewhere else." Blaine knew that wasn't the case at all. He knew that Kurt had many issues opening up, and that he would never be capable of a meaningless hook up. He knew that Kurt wasn't cheating on him, but he was going to make Kurt say it dammit.

Looking into Blaine's eyes, startled, Kurt swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing deliciously. "I-It feels better than when I…when I jerked off." Instantly he cast his eyes downwards, the blush on his skin deepening.

Blaine bit back a moan, in favor of pulling Kurt's eyes back up to his. "Hey, love, it's alright. I jerked off too this summer. You could even say that I was whomping my willow to thoughts of you. Got to do something to relieve that sexual tension, eh?" Kurt smiled weakly at him. "Kurt, you filled my head all summer. Merlin, the sound of your voice, what you feel like, your skin under mine." Blaine's hands ghosted along the sides of his body. "The thought of you jerking off to thoughts of me is really fucking hot."

A coy smile played on Kurt's lips; gone was his embarrassment from before. "Who said I was thinking of you?" He asked in a sultry tone. Growling, Blaine grabbed Kurt's cock, and Kurt gasped.

"It better have been me. I'm the only one you're allowed to think of like that. Does anyone else make you feel like this?" Blaine slowly dragged his hand along Kurt's cock, taking his sweet time, watching Kurt practically melt beneath his talented hand.

"W-well Neil Patrick Harris is pretty-pretty cute." Kurt gasped out, feebly attempting to tease Blaine further. Stopping to think about it, Blaine smiled.

"You're right. But other than NPH, I'm the only one you'll think of." Kurt's beautiful eyes were dark, blown with lust and desire.

"Of course. Only you. It's always you." And with that, Blaine practically ripped his own boxers off, pushing Kurt down onto the bed. He quickly grabbed lube, and poured some onto his fingers, placing them behind Kurt.

"I need you, I need you." He chanted into Kurt's ear, and his incoherent boyfriend nodded, eager for Blaine's fingers to enter his body, to prepare him for something more. "I missed you, and we can never do this again. I thought I was going to die, I woke up every night with my hand around my cock."

Blaine fingered Kurt's entrance, and after a few moments of teasing, finally slipped a finger into Kurt, who gasped, and clenched down around it. Blaine waited for his boyfriend to relax, and then began pumping his finger in and out of Kurt.

"I-I did too. E-every day, I would jerk off, at least once, usually more. J-just the smell of peppermint would make me half hard." Blaine remembered their farewell, and he shuddered happily, thinking of that glorious good bye.

Blaine slipped another finger in, and Kurt whimpered in happiness, clearly content with the way things were going. Curling his fingers, he brushed against Kurt's prostate, and the brunette literally screamed in pleasure.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Blaine, I need you, I need you rightfuckingnow! I'm ready, I'm ready!" Smiling at his beautiful boyfriend, lying there on the bed, arching up into his every touch, Blaine didn't think he could be any happier. And then he slicked up his cock, and slid it into Kurt's tight hole.

Oh yeah. This was totally the happiest he could ever be.

After a few moments, Kurt dug his nails into Blaine's skin, signaling his boyfriend to move. Blaine began thrusting into Kurt's tight hole. "Goddamn Kurt, you're so fucking tight." Blaine breathed. Sweat was pooling at the base of his spine, and he and Kurt had quickly been reduced to an incoherent mess of sweat and hormones, hell bent on pleasuring each other to the best of their abilities. This was so much better than any fantasy they had indulged in over the summer.

However, neither of them were going to last long. "B-Blaine, I, I'm going to c-come." Kurt gasped out, only seconds before every muscle in his body was clenching down around Blaine's cock, as he spurted out pearly white strings, sheathing Blaine's cock in tight heat.

Blaine hadn't come yet, though he was close, so he continued pumping in and out of Kurt, slamming into Kurt's prostate. Hearing the soft mewls from Kurt was his undoing, and within moments he was coming deep inside of Kurt. Pulling out of his boyfriend, he collapsed next to Kurt, who gazed at him through heavily lidded eyes. Smiling at the gorgeous boy, Blaine sat up.

"Come on, let's take a bath, and then go to bed."


End file.
